hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The World's Greatest Superfriends
The World's Greatest Superfriends is one of the animated series in Hanna-Barbera's Superfriends franchise on ABC. Eight half-hour episodes were produced for the 1979/80 season. The World's Greatest Superfriends was rebroadcast during the 1982/83 season, as a lead-in to The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show, possibly as a placeholder due to not enough cartoon series being produced for that season. 1982 animators' strike may have been a contributing factor. This series marked the return of Zan, Jayna and Gleek, who were absent from Challenge of the Superfriends, and featured a different villain in each episode. Voice Cast * Michael Bell as Zan and Gleek * William Callaway as Aquaman * Danny Dark as Superman * Shannon Farnon as Wonder Woman * Casey Kasem as Robin * Olan Soule as Batman * Liberty Williams as Jayna * William Woodson as the narrator Episodes # "Rub Three Times for Disaster" # "Lex Luthor Strikes Back" # "Space Knights of Camelon" # "The Lord of Middle-Earth" # "Universe of Evil" # "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms" # "The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein" # "The Planet of Oz" Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Don Jurwich * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon * Story: Jeffrey Scott * Story Direction: Rick Hoberg, Will Meugniot, Don Sheppard, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham * Recording Director: Don Jurwich * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Bill Callaway, Danny Dark, Shannon Farnon, Pat Fraley, Bob Holt, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, James Reynolds, Stanley Ralph Ross, Michael Rye, Olan Soule, Vernee Watson, Frank Welker, Louise Williams, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Character Design: Jack Kirby, Curtis Cim, Mike Sekowsky * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Terry Morgan, John Tucker * Layout: Greg Bombeck, Tom Coppola, Susan Crossley, Owen Fitzgerald, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Greg Martin, Gale Morgan, Anna Lee Orr, Al Wilson * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Colin Baker, Anne Marie Bardwell, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Max Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, James Brummett, Oliver Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, John Conning, Jesse Cosio, Gabor Csupo, Zeon Davush, Daniel de la Vega, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Judith Ann Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Charles Howell, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Burt Medall, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Lester Pegues, Jr., Delpino Ramirez, Harry Rasmussen, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Joel Seibel, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlos Vincenzi, John Walker, Allen Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Leon * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Background: Deborah Akers, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Greg Battes, Dario Campanice, Gil Dicicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Fla Ferreira, Bob Gentle, Al Gmuer, Ann Guenther, Tom Hames, James Hegedus, Eric Heschcong, Jim Hickey, Michael Humphries, Bill Proctor, Vivien Rhyan, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Andy Philipson, Cal Titus, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Color Key: Nancy Massie * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Mills, Ross Avery, Bob Berry, Allen Childs, Marc Debbaudt, Candy Edwards, Curt Hall, Mike Kane, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Sam Horta, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Eileen Horta, Joseph L. Reitano, Kerry Williams * Music and Sound Effects: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Based upon the characters appearing in Justice League of America and Super Friends comics published by DC Comics, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © 1979 DC Comics, Inc. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:SuperFriends Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:The Funtastic Index